onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Guild/Information
On this screen, the Guild's name can be found and edited. The arena total points are tallied, as well as Guild orders. The number of members are provided. The greeting message can be viewed and edited. There is an option to leave the ryou, or to manage the ryou, which consists of recruitment, editing welcome messages, and combining ryou. Furthermore, the entire of onmyouji can be seen, such as their avatars, levels, names, positions, arena points, accumulated orders, and login status. Lastly, notifications such as join applications can be reviewed. Sidebar = - Management= Shows the level of the ryou, its maintenance status, and its daily maintenance fee. Upgrade :For more information, see Levels List The ryou can be levelled up to accomodate more members and unlock customization features once it reaches a certain build degree (levelling up resets it?) and if it has the necessary amount of Guild orders. There is a several hour time limit after hitting the requiremented construction degree until they can be completely expended to upgrade the guild. The top right shows the number of Guild orders. Maintenance Everyday daily at 0:00, Guild orders will be automatically deducted according to ryou level as daily maintenance fee. If fee is enough, then ryou remains at "normal maintenance" status, while if there are not enough fees, it will enter "lacking maintenance" status. In this state, maintenance fee is raised, and if continuously in that state for 3 days in a row, the level of the ryou will fall. Before the level falls, if enough fees are offered, the ryou resumes normal maintenance status. Leave Leaving clears the accumulated feat counter, but accumulated medals count remains. There is no limit to the manoeuvres a player under level 15 can do. Players over level 15 have to wait 4 hours before joining another ryou after leaving, whether it's voluntary or kicked. All requests to join a ryou must be approved by a leader or vice leader. A player can apply to many ryou at a time, and can check the status of their application at any time, successfully joining a Guild results in a mail being sent informing the player of the result. The leader must transfer their position before leaving the ryou. If the leader is the last one to leave the ryou, the ryou is automatically dissolved. If no members go online for a certain period of time, the ryou is also dissolved. Welcome Welcome messages for new ryou members will be automatically sent in the ryou chat channel if player is online when the member joins. Phrases Can choose welcoming words from four presets as well as edit them. Voiced Congrats The leader or vice leader can record audio message to play when a new player joins. Ryou Combination A feature only available to the leader. A smaller ryou can apply to join a larger ryou, or a larger ryou may invite a smaller ryou to join (which is which depends on the system, in the case where both ryou are the same size, they may only apply and not invite), where the total does not exceed 100 members. This action is equivalent to dissolving a ryou, and mass joining another ryou, active kekkai cards and wishes will disappear, there is a cooldown to receiving rewards, and all ryou orders will be reset. Furthermore, the merged ryou's active members (login within 14 days) will transfer over, others will be automatically ejected. Transferred players keep their positions (needs more testing). A ryou may only invite one other ryou to join at a time, when a new invitation is extended, the previous is rendered ineffective. - Style= Can change ryou frames from the following: Image Name Description Default Twilight Daybreak High level frame, obtained at Guild achievement level 4 Kyouto Night Rare level frame, obtained at Guild achievement level 10 Ryou Emblem :For more information, see Emblems List Allows changing of ryou emblems. In places where emblems are not shown, the typical 1-petal to 5-petal or so crests will be used along with different Guild "markers". }} |-| Members List = Shows the list of all onmyouji in the ryou, and by default prioritises displaying the ones currently online in order of rank (leader/vice leader/member) and arena points. Shows the onmyouji (including avatar and frame, name, and role), arena points, accumulated personal orders, and login status (online/offline). View can be switched to show week's earned merit, as well as accumulated merit (in current ryou). The list can be sorted in ascending or descending order for arena points, orders, and weekly/historical merit. |-| Shortcuts = - Dokan= :For more information, see Dokan. Creating a Dokan allows participation in Dokan Toppa. - Guild Realm= :For more information, see Guild/Realm. Shows a scene overlooking Kyouto, with the guardian divine beast in the background and some paper dolls in the foreground. Displays the ryou's name, its level, and onmyouji currently in the room. - Kekkai= :For more information, see Kekkai. The kekkai is set or entered through the Guild interface, the kekkai has a lot of functions of its own, and will not be expanded upon in this already-lengthy article. - Map= The map which is accessed through the Guild interface shows all players, Guild, and event-based locations surrounding the player's location. Information about ryou, such as number of members, accumulated points, and number of stars will be available. Misc A ryou can passively help a onmyouji from another Guild if they tap on the ryou on the map for aid, receiving 10 stamina. }}